


So In Love

by LadyLara



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLara/pseuds/LadyLara





	1. Chapter 1

Buenos tiempos corrían en Mystic Falls. El pueblo gozaba de una exquisita paz que ni el más antiguo de sus habitantes podía recordar.  
En veinte años el tiempo se había deslizado con pereza, jugando con los sentidos de sus moradores, haciéndoles sentir que por momentos no existía.  
Stefan amaba la sensación de eterna permanencia que envolvía al pueblo. Le gustaba ver como un año sucedía a otro sin que nada cambiara, evocando la inmortalidad a la que había renunciado.   
Como alcalde de Mystic Falls, se esforzaba en mantener todo en completa inmovilidad. Sentado en su oficina observaba con entusiasmo el ir y venir de los preparativos para la elección de Miss Mystic Falls. Estaba orgulloso de todo lo que tenía. Tomó el móvil y se comunicó con su esposa.  
El sonido del teléfono espanto a Elena dejando caer el álbum de fotos al suelo.  
-Stefan, si , estoy bien. Sólo, no…no es nada. ¿Angela? Ella está perfectamente nerviosa-rió- aún no llega el vestido y creo que esta a punto de lanzarse escaleras abajo. Entiendo, nos veremos allá. Yo también. Hasta la tarde.  
Puso el teléfono sobre la mesa y se arrodilló a recoger las fotos que había tirado. Las acomodó cuidadosamente. No pudo evitar que su mano se aferrara a una en particular. Contrajo los labios y cerró los ojos. Aquella imagen, espejo roto de un pasado que no podía negar la remecía como una ráfaga de viento frío. Su imagen, enfundada en aquel vestido azul, rodeada por el cálido abrazo de Damon permanecía impresa en su memoria con más fuerza que en aquel papel fotográfico que tantas veces intentó destruir sin éxito.   
Una amarga sonrisa desdibujó su rostro, cerró los ojos evocando mil emociones. La música aun vivía en su mente y el calor de las manos de Damon seguía quemándole la piel. Sus ojos, su perfecta sonrisa. Movió la cabeza deseosa de espantar los recuerdos.  
-Mamá. El vestido no llega-la voz de Angela era el anclaje a la realidad que tanto necesitaba.  
-Ya llegará, aún falta mucho- dijo poniéndose de pie con el álbum en los brazos- no debes estar nerviosa, es sólo una más de  
-lo se, de las estúpidas tradiciones de Mystic Falls-ambas rieron  
-exacto, yo no gané y ya ves el mundo no se acabó  
-lo se pero para papá está tan entusiasmado con todo esto que no quiero fallarle- Elena se detuvo. Tomó a su hija por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía que miraba los suyos, eran exactamente iguales en color y forma, sólo que los de Angela aun conservaban el brillo que los de ella perdieron hace ya mucho.  
-escúchame debes hacer esto por ti, por nadie más  
-pero todo esto es tan importante para él- Elena acomodó los rizos escarlata de su hija  
-tú lo has dicho, para él. Para ti esto debe ser una oportunidad para divertirte, sólo eso. Además estoy segura que ganarás, Bonnie me lo dijo y  
-y la tía Bonnie jamás se equivoca  
-¿vas a terminar todas mis frases el día de hoy?  
-no, sólo las que conozco de memoria- ambas rieron  
-ven-dijo Elena-vamos a tomar un té  
Se acomodaron en la cocina. Elena dejó el álbum sobre la mesa. La punta de una de las fotografías sobresalía, Angela tiró de ella  
-Mamá ¿eres tú en lo de Miss Mystic Falls? Wow te veías hermosa- Elena sintió que el aire se congelaba a su alrededor. Con Stefan habían acordado jamás hablar de Damon  
-guarda eso- exclamó sin poder moverse  
-¿por qué? Vela, luces preciosa-Angela le acercó la foto, Elena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta que se trataba de una fotografía de ella con Caroline. Sonrío levemente, la extrañaba.  
-sirve tú el té-sugirió mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para guardar la foto y asegurarse que su hija jamás volviera a ver nada de lo que ahí guardaba. Angela dispuso las tazas  
-¿alguna vez vas a decírmelo?-preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona  
-¿decirte qué?  
-vamos, sé que papá no fue contigo ese día ¿quién lo hizo?  
-fue hace tantos años Angela que   
-no me digas que no te acuerdas. Todos dicen lo mismo, no entiendo por qué todos evaden esa época  
-fue un muchacho que conocía  
-eso es obvio, pero de dónde era, cómo se llamaba, vamos dime quiero saber  
-era un…amigo…un gran amigo  
-alguien importante ¿verdad?- Elena cerró los ojos intentando pronunciar un no como respuesta. Simplemente, no fue capaz de hacerlo  
-si-dijo con fuerza, con alivio-alguien muy importante  
-vaya jamás me dijiste que tuviste otro novio importante, además de papá. ¿Por eso no quieres hablar del tema?  
-No, no fue mi novio, ya te lo dije era un gran amigo, el mejor amigo que jamás tuve  
-¿cómo se llamaba?  
-Da…David se llamaba David  
-¿qué pasó con él?  
-Tuvo que irse, la vida que él necesitaba estaba muy lejos de Mystic Falls  
-¿lo extrañas?  
-Mucho  
El sonido del timbre las sobresaltó a ambas  
-yo voy-dijo Angela con cierta pereza. Sentía tanta curiosidad por aquella parte de la vida de su madre que siempre le ocultaban que hubiese querido conversar por siempre. Elena espero que ella desapareciera por la puerta y volvió a tomar la fotografía de ella y Damon bailando. Fuiste más importante de lo que todos hubiésemos querido. Guardó la foto.  
Angela regresó corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza  
-gracias  
-supongo que te gustó el vestido  
-es precioso pero lo que más me gusta es que se parece al tuyo, voy a probármelo  
-ve- Molesta tomó el teléfono  
-Stefan acordamos que nada de lo que usaría Angela tendría que ver conmigo ni con ese día  
-no se a que te refieres  
-al vestido, ni siquiera se por qué te lo digo si lo sabes mejor que yo. Primero obligas a Angela a participar en esa tontería que ni siquiera le interesa y ahora esto  
-Elena escúchame el vestido que compré para Angela es blanco, debe haber una confusión.  
Sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía buscó el número de la tienda, sólo tuvo tiempo de presionar un par de números. Una voz se abrió pasó a través de veinte años  
-Hola hermano.


	2. Chapter 2

-Prometiste que jamás volverías- Damon movió la cabeza de un lado a otro  
-Sabes cuál es el problema con nuestras reuniones familiares que todas empiezan igual, reproches, recriminaciones- comenzó a hurgar en la oficina- críticas, sermones. Jamás tienes un abrazo para tu hermano. Han pasado veinte años Stefan  
-¡Prometiste no volver!- gritó   
-Las promesas se hicieron para romperse- dijo guiñando un ojo  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Un trago pero veo que tus gustos en bebidas siguen siendo tan aburridas como siempre. Vamos Stefan eres el alcalde y lo único que tienes para beber es agua mineral- agitó la botella mientras levantaba las cejas-no vas a ganar la relección así.  
-Lo del vestido fue una de tus estupideces ¿supongo?  
-No, fue corregir un error. El vestido que compraste era como los que usaba nuestra abuela. No puedes vestir a tu hija como la abuela Marian. Recuerdas lo fea que era verdad.   
-Y el que tu enviaste es igual al de Elena  
-Ves, me das la razón. A quién prefieres que se parezca tu hija de diecisiete años ¿a tu esposa o a la abuela? Hasta donde recuerdo Elena era mucho más guapa que la pobre vieja.  
El puño de Stefan cruzó el aire buscando el rostro de Damon, sólo consiguió tambalearse en el mismo sitio.  
-¿De veras Stefan?-exclamó Damon desde el otro extremo de la habitación- ¿de veras crees que puedes hacerlo? No eres el mismo, recuerdas- La sombra de una amenaza se deslizó en la voz de Damon.   
Stefan se sentó, intentando recomponerse.  
-¿Desde cuándo nos rondas?   
Damon se acomodó en el sofá de la oficina, ladeando levemente su cabeza en dirección a Stefan. Respiró profundo, el gusto de su hermano por las palabras grandilocuentes era exasperante.  
-Aunque no lo creas desde hace un par de meses. La vida de Pequeña Casita en la Pradera que llevan tú y Elena no es nada interesante.  
-¿Volviste por ella?-la voz de Stefan sonó profundamente frágil al lanzar la pregunta que asechó su garganta por veinte años  
-Ella hizo su elección, yo la mía. Además ¿si hubiese querido a Elena por qué esperar veinte años? Así que no Stefan, no volví por Elena, no volví a sabotear tu vida. Volví por esto-Colocó un viejo mapa sobre la mesa-La Abadía de Mystic Falls, puedes creerlo una abadía aquí. Me es imposible imaginar que existan cosas más viejas que nosotros.  
Stefan miró el mapa intentando descifrar todos los símbolos que rodeaban el viejo trazado del plano  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-No quieres saberlo asi que no te lo diré. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí y tal vez saludar a tu esposa  
Stefan se levantó con el cuerpo lleno de una furia que se desvaneció en un triste mar de impotencia. No podía hacer nada contra él. Damon contempló en silencio la humana fragilidad que poseía el cuerpo de Stefan. La espalda levemente arqueada, la piel cansada hacían que parecería más un padre que un hermano. Puso su mano sobre en el hombro de Stefan  
-No voy a buscar a Elena. Sólo me quedaré cerca por si ya sabes, tengo que salvar tu trasero  
-Este sitio ¿es peligroso?  
-No preguntes lo que no puedes entender, de acuerdo-Caminó hacia la puerta   
-Damon, lo creas o no Mystic Falls ha cambiado, gente buena vive aquí ahora, asi que te pido  
-¿Qué no invite a nadie a cenar? Tranquilo, no sabrán que estoy aquí ah y…-Quiso decir que le daba gusto verlo, que a pesar de todo eran hermanos, pero el miedo, la desconfianza y especialmente el inmenso odio que se deslizaba en la mirada de su hermano, lo obligaron a entender que no tenía sentido. Alzó la ceja y guiñando un ojo soltó un provocativo- Salúdame a Elena ¿si?  
-Nunca vas a cambiar-exclamó Stefan con desprecio  
Se fue dando un portazo. Si Stefan esperaba lo peor de él, quizás no debería decepcionarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena miró la hora y volvió a marcar el móvil de Stefan, nada. Angela la miró preocupada.  
-Mamá ya casi es hora  
-Lo sé, te diré lo que haremos, te dejaré en e iré a buscar a tu padre  
-Pero quién me ayudará a vestirme, a maquillarme  
-Tranquila llamaré a Bonnie, ella te lo hará  
-Pero prometiste que me ayudarías tú   
Elena recordó lo mucho que extrañó a su madre aquel día hace ya tantos años cuando debió afrontar sola aquello que a todos les parecía tan importante pero que a ella únicamente le recordaba lo sola que estaba desde que sus padres habían muerto en aquel accidente.  
-Lo sé cielo y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo para estar contigo. Vas a lucir tan hermosa- dijo sosteniendo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos.   
Angela dirigió su vista al suelo con desaliento.  
-Oh vamos Angela no comencemos de nuevo, eres la muchacha más linda de Mystic Falls, nunca lo olvides.  
La belleza de Angela era especial, sus rasgos fuertes, su cabello rojo lleno de rizos rebeldes la hacían tan diferente a las demás muchachas del pueblo. No encajaba en la norma y eso la hacía sentirse eternamente fuera de lugar. Su carácter arisco la mantenía alejada de los demás, casi no tenía amigos y el tiempo que los demás invertían en el Grill ella prefería pasarlo en casa, atada a su atril y su pincel, plasmando en mil colores los mundos a los que soñaba escapar.  
Estaba llena de sueños al igual que los demás, sólo que sus sueños eran distintos. Soñaba con aquella escuela de arte donde había pasado sus últimas vacaciones, con museos y galerías de arte.  
Elena sabía que pronto la vería partir. Era su mayor regalo, lo único bueno en toda su vida y haría lo que fuera necesario para dejarla volar lejos de Mystic Falls, quería verla libre. No permitiría que se quedara atada aquel viejo lugar como ella. Las dos estaban ansiosas de libertad sólo que para Angela aún había tiempo.   
No había en el cuerpo de su hija ni un sólo gen Salvatore que acechara su existencia, se había asegurado que nada de ellos pudiera tocarla, Angela era sólo de ella, no pertenecía en ningún modo a Stefan, él había sido un buen padre pero jamás permitió que nada de él la contaminara. No permitiría que nada de lo que destruyó su vida, destrozara la de su hija. Por esa razón le había hecho prometer a Stefan que mantendría alejado de Mystic Falls cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Él había honrado su compromiso y desde que se casaron el pueblo estaba limpio de cualquier maldición.   
Al llegar Bonnie las esperaba, intercambiaron un rápido saludo y apresuró la marcha hacia la alcaldía, al ver como la imagen triste de Angela se desvanecía en el camino deseó regresar con ella pero su deber hacia Stefan era mayor.  
El tiempo que Angela pasó fuera habían prometido darse otra oportunidad para recuperar su matrimonio. Sabía que era la última, si no lograba que las cosas funcionaran ya no habría nada y los errores del pasado dejarían de ser fantasmas para convertirse en la prueba más cruel de su cobardía.  
Observó el camino y deseó que su vida fuese como aquella ruta por la que podía regresar cada vez que fuese necesario. Quería volver sobre el camino que tempranamente trazó hacía veinte años, un camino de miedos, de inseguridades, de recuerdos que mantenían girando el frío engranaje de su existencia. Una existencia que se alimentaba de memorias, donde nada era real excepto Angela.  
La alcaldía estaba casi vacía, era natural a esa hora todos debían estar camino al baile. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la oficina de Stefan. Se sorprendió al no obtener respuesta y murmurando su nombre entró.   
Él yacía con la cabeza entre las manos, en un gesto de angustia que la abrumó.  
-Stefan- repitió alzando levemente la voz. Él la miró con los ojos colmados de lágrimas.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Yo...Elena no se como decirte esto  
El aire se congeló en la garganta de Elena. La tristeza infinita en los ojos de su esposo, el desaliento que emergía de su voz sólo podía tener una razón. Una razón que ella esperaba hacía veinte años.  
-Elena  
-Dime que sucede-dijo ella disfrazando la ansiedad de su voz con un dejo de compasión. Sabía cuanto amaba Stefan la compasión.  
-Él...él volvió, rompió su promesa y volvió  
-Damon  
Al fin era libre de pronunciar su nombre, podría haberlo gritado. Stefan se levantó tambaleante, Elena se sentó evitando un abrazo y le extendió su mano.  
-Fue él quién envió el vestido  
-Bueno ese es Damon siendo Damon- dijo contrayendo su boca en una media sonrisa  
-Romper promesas también es Damon siendo Damon, sabíamos que llegaría este momento, él es así, irresponsable, imp...  
La voz de Stefan se fue disolviendo. En su mente sólo había espacio para el regreso de Damon. Un regreso que ansiaba desde que vio su auto desaparecer en la carretera.   
Había sido una despedida tan abrupta, tan rápida, casi absurda, tan absurda como su deseo de tenerlo todo. Cuando el partió pensó que sólo tomaría un día o dos para que regresara, él entendería su decisión y volvería, no podía estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo, él la amaba y de algún modo su vida sería perfecta con la tranquilidad y la calma que le proporcionaba Stefan y la presencia abrasadora de Damon.   
Pero los días se fueron llenando de su vacío hasta obligarla a entender que esa discusión había sido la última, que en la vida no se puede jugar a escoger, no del modo en que ella lo hizo, no apostando a torcer lo que para todos es definitivo.   
Los labios de Stefan continuaban moviéndose aunque su mente sólo repetía aquella última discusión como una vieja cinta de video.  
-¡Vete al diablo Elena!  
-Damon no puedes tomar esto así   
-¿No puedo? Observame hacerlo  
-Damon es estúpido que te vayas  
-Estúpido fue quedarme sentado como un imbécil pensando que podría importarte más lo que hemos vivido, lo que tenemos que toda la porquería que te has inventado con Stefan  
-No, Stefan y yo, eso es real  
-¿Real? Lo nuestro es real Elena. Este lugar, cada noche que pasamos juntos eso es real y te juro que vas a extrañarlo más que yo  
-Damon ya te lo dije estaba confundida lo que siento por ti no es amor  
-No sabes lo que es el amor Elena, pero sabes que, no voy a perder ni un minuto más intentando que lo entiendas ¿quieres a Stefan y tu final feliz? Está bien, ahí lo tienes. Terminamos  
-Damon no te vayas  
-Adiós Elena  
-¡Damon! ¡Damon!  
La memoria podía ser el peor y más implacable de lo enemigos, mientras aquellas palabras estaban atadas con fuerza a su mente no podía recordar ni una sola sílaba que había pronunciado Stefan durante su conversación.  
Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, lo siguió como una autómata. Él tomó su mano y la besó suavemente.  
-No tengas miedo, yo sabré protegerte. Ahora es momento de estar con Angela, nos necesita.  
Elena asintió con la cabeza. Observó a Stefan, nunca le pareció tan débil e inútil como ahora que la miraba intentando disimular el miedo atroz que sentía ante la presencia de Damon sólo para hacerla creer que podía defenderla de él cuando en realidad de quien debía defenderla era de si misma.  
Pero quién podía defenderla de ella misma, quién podría contener el impulso que acechaba su mente y su alma y que se transformaba en mil gargantas gritando que fuera con él. ¿Acaso algo o alguien podía impedirle ir en busca del tan añorado encuentro cuando en realidad era todo lo que deseaba en aquel momento?. Habría permitido que el mundo se detuviera por siempre si con eso pudiera volver a ver sus ojos y besar sus labios. Damon era una fuerza incontrolable que con el paso de los años se había convertido en el recuerdo más abrazador, el deseo más lejano y más ansiado y ahora estaba en la misma tierra que ella, la decisión era suya podía liberarse de la mano de Stefan que la conducía a través de la alcaldía e ir tras él o permanecer prisionera en aquel frío infierno de amistad y comprensión que había forjado con el menor de los Salvatore.  
-Lo siento Stefan yo...  
-¿Qué sucede?  
Los ojos cansados de Stefan la paralizaron, cada surco de su piel podía encontrarlo en la de ella, cada marca irreparable que el tiempo forjó en la cara de su esposo también lo hizo en la de ella. Si en el rostro de Stefan podían leerse veinte años completo en el de ella también mientras que Damon...  
La inmortalidad que despreció una vez volvía para reírse de todos sus sueños, de sus anhelos, dejándole sólo el hielo del paso del tiempo.  
-Elena, ¿estás bien?-repitió Stefan  
-Si, sólo que...estoy cansada ya no somos los mismos Stefan


End file.
